


Finally Home

by datfangirlman



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Diaz Family Feels (9-1-1 TV), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Home, I just needed an excuse to write fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, a tale inside a fanfic, buck is in love with eddie, buck needs a hug and he gets it, eddie is in love with buck, story telling, the diaz family love buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlman/pseuds/datfangirlman
Summary: “Well, did you like my tale?”“I loved it.”“I agree”The hug was intimate. Buck wanted to cry, because he had never felt so loved in his entire life, not even by his sister. And it was nice, to finally be able to breathe. To know that someone would have his back always.or when Buck tells a story about a lonely man who found home and eddie becomes emotional.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 94





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in the fandom, and it certainly won´t be the last. 
> 
> I just wanted to write fluff, so that´s what I did, with a little angst, but just inside the story.
> 
> English is not my first language. if you find something unusual please tell me, I would really appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It had been an exhausting day. Neither of them had a shift, so they had decided to prepare an outing with Christopher, taking him wherever he wanted to go. The first stop had been the gaming center. They had played for hours, until they had gotten hungry and had decided to go for cheeseburgers. A lot of photos of Buck and Chris covered in ketchup and mustard were now kept into Eddie´s photo gallery. The second stop had to be a clothing store, of course, because the former soldier wasn´t going to go around the mall with a kid and a 29 years old man covered in sauce. Finally, they had decided to rent a movie and go home, buying too many sweets and some more that Buck had bought without Eddie knowing. (He had known. He wasn´t that oblivious, for God´s sake, but he wasn´t going to say anything. He was too amused by his best friend’s and boyfriend´s antics.)

When they got home, Buck prepared popcorn while Eddie poured some coke into two glasses, grabbing the juice for his son. Christopher put the movie into the DVD and they had watched it, relaxed in the couch. Two hours later, they ordered pizza (Eddie was regretting his life choices now. He would have to run 6 miles to lose all the calories he had ingested today. Buck looked like he didn´t care, eating chocolate like his life depended on it. He sighed.) and then they watched another cartoon movie about cars, or trains, or whatever Chris was into nowadays.

When bedtime came, they had been kind of relieved. It didn´t last for too long because Chris didn´t look tired at all. He was bouncing, rolling on the floor, telling them about the plot of a show they didn´t care about and laughing at something shown on the TV. He was too sugar high to care about anything but what he was watching.

“Mijo, It´s bedtime. Let´s go wash our teeth”

“But dad, It hasn´t finish yet!” Buck smiled at that, hiding it from Eddie, who looked like he was about to take one of his chocolate bars and throw to his head.

“I know, Christopher, but it´s late and Buck and I have work tomorrow.”

“If I go to bed now, would you tell me a bedtime story?”

“Of course, champ.”

“I was talking to Buck, dad.” Eddie rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at his son and his best friend, who looked too pleased with himself.

“I´m making up one now so, when you finish brushing your teeth and changing into your pajamas, It´s already finish and I can tell you” With that, the kid got up and went to the bathroom, followed by his father, who glared at Buck with his “stop spoiling my son, Evan Buckley” eyes. He just grinned and entered Christopher´s room, sitting down on a chair.

15 minutes later, the sound of crutches could be heard. Buck accommodated himself on the chair and cleared his throat, waiting for Christopher to lay down and be tucked in by his father. Eddie sat down next to his son, kind of excited to hear what the blue eyed one has prepared tonight. The story last week was about a robot who fought aliens in space and, if he was honest with himself, he had enjoyed it as much as Chis had.

“What are you going to tell us today, Buck?”

“Well, my dear Edmundo, today´s tale is brand new. I just made it up 2 minutes ago and is one of the best I had ever created, not to brag or anything”

“Does it have superheroes?” Chris asked, lighting up as the mere thought of them.

“I´m sorry, buddy, but today is fairy tale day.”

“Aww, I´m too old for fairy tales!” Eddie nodded, agreeing with his son. Fairy tales were lame. He wanted action, not cheesy romance. Both of the Diaz boys crossed their arms, making Buck clear that they wanted another kind of story.

“But you are going to like this one! Trust me”

“Okaaaaaay. You can start! But I´m still going to miss Mr. Robot and his spacey adventures.”

“Mr. Robot is just in Stan-by, Christopher. He´s going to return after a break. He can´t fight aliens all day; he wants to relax too”

“Buck, Mr. Robot doesn´t even exist.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

“You take that back before he hears you!” the three of them laughed. Then, Buck cleared his throat again and put on his story telling face. “Here I go. Get comfy and grab some popcorn, or maybe not, I was just kidding, Eddie, don´t look at me like that, because today, you are going to hear the best story of all time!”

“Can you just start before I fall sleep?” Buck stuck his tongue out and then, with a fond smile, he started, father and son waiting impatiently.

_Once upon a time, there was a man with the worst temperament no one had ever seen. He lived alone in a little house in Texas, surrounded by the absolute nothingness. One night, a storm broke down in the state. Everyone was scared about it, all except our guy, who just sat down in front of his fireplace, watching the flames go up and darken the bricks of the structure. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a knock filled the until now quiet place, accompanied by very creepy thunder._

_“Who is it?” the man yelled, getting up and looking through the windows. There, in the front door, stood a figure covered in a black cape. He shuddered. If there was a remote thought about opening the door before, it had gone away. “Go away! I´m not opening the door”_

_“Sir, please” a tiny voice said, coughing a little after saying that. “I just want a place to stay for the night. It´s raining heavily and I’m scared!”_

_“I don´t care, women. Just go”_

_“Okay. But you will regret this, Edmundo Diaz…_

“Wait. What the heck?”

“Eddie, I´m trying to tell a story. Shut up.”

“No. You just made me the bad guy. This is how you repay my gratitude? I hate you”

“Eddie, stop being dramatic. I´ve never said you were bad”

“I didn´t let a poor woman into my house when there was storm outside! Of course I´m the bad guy!”

“Dad! I want to hear the rest, shut up!”

“And now my own son is making me shut up. Great”

“Whatever, I don´t care. I´m going to continue”

_“Okay. But you will regret this, Edmundo Diaz”_

_“How do you know my name?” he asked, starting to get scared about this mysterious lady._

_“I know everything about you, niño. I thought you had good in you, but I was wrong. And you have insulted me, denying me to enter your home, if you can even call it that. I can´t let that go that easily”_

_“What do you mean?” He said, opening the door angrily. There was no one there._

_“I´m going to curse you” he heard through thunder and lightning, getting wet with the intensity of the rain and the wind. “Seeing that you love to be in your house more than anything, now you will have to move again and again, until there is no place you haven´t visited. The maximum time to be in a place will be 2 months and only with a true love kiss you will finally be able to break the curse.”_

_“What?”_

_“What you hear, Eddie. Now, it is time for you to go” the voice said, vanishing completely._

_The man stood there and, after a couple of minutes, he went to bed and fell asleep._

_The next morning, he was translated to another place, and that went on and on for years, until he met a woman that loved more than anything and had a son, whose smile could light up every rainy day._

_The curse stopped for a while. He was happy, until he wasn´t. Until the curse started again and his life went downhill from there._

_He really needed a place to call home. He needed a place to raise the true love of his life, the only person who could make him enjoy life. And that´s when he ended up in Los Angeles and was recruited to enter the LAFD._

_Eddie didn´t want to admit it, but he liked it here. His son enjoyed it too, and that was a relief. However, he wasn´t going to get used to it. In two months he would have to move again. So, why bother being nice, if neither of them would remember him when he left? No one ever remember. His shell was too hard to break, too hard for anyone to try and see how he really was. Because he had changed. Love had changed him for good, at least when he had it._

_His teammates where nice. As nice as someone can be when they get no reaction from the other part. They didn´t push him to talk, didn´t push him to participate in their routine. He was just there, doing his job and minding his own business. Well, for the most part. The was someone who just couldn´t let him be angry alone._

_“Dude, why are you here alone? Come eat with us.”_

_“Go away”_

_“Rude.” The man next to him said, sitting down next to him and starting to eat his lunch._

_“Why are you still here?”_

_“I can sit wherever I want”_

_Eddie sighed, observing the man next to him eat in silence. Evan Buckley was weird. He wasn´t disturbed by his behavior, didn´t let him alone, didn´t shut up ever. He had been like that since he came to the station two days ago, with a murderous look and a tight line in his lips._

_He was the son of the captain. Well, they didn´t share a last name, but they definitively where family. They even looked alike. He had blue eyes that sparkle with the sun and one of the biggest and easiest smiles he had ever seen in his life. He was always smiling. And he was nice to everyone, unlike him. So he guessed he was just doing a charity work. Trying to include the guy who seemed to hate everything and make him start loving the world. He didn´t need that. He already had someone he loved, and it certainly wasn´t the world._

_“So, where are you from, Diaz?”_

_“Don´t call me Diaz.”_

_“Where are you from, Edmundo?”_

_“Don´t call me Edmundo either”_

_“Where are you from, grumpy guy who doesn´t want people to call him?”_

_“From everywhere” Buck looked at him like he had just said one of the most amazing things he had ever heard. It made him uncomfortable._

_“Dude, that´s so cool! But you must have a home somewhere.”_

_“I once had, but it seems too far away to even remember”_

_They ended their conversation there, because the alarm went off. Neither of them said anything._

_Everyday Buck came with a new question about his life. He answered them quietly, and soon enough the rest of the station joined. Two weeks had passed since he first came, and he was, for insane that it might sound, enjoying himself after what felt like centuries._

_Until one day, Buck asked a question he didn´t want to answer but answered anyway. And that question changed all of his life._

_“So, you have someone waiting for you at your house? A wife, kids, pets…”_

_“I have a kid. Christopher.”_

_“I love kids! You should bring him over someday”_

_And he did. He didn´t know why he did, but he brought Christopher. They did a lot of things, and his son never looked as happier as that moment. What surprised him the most, though, was the relationship he had formed with Buck in just a couple of hours. Now the blond was at his house almost every day, spending time with him and his son and filling their lives with something that made his insides warm._

_A month had passed. Eddie didn´t want to move, and he knew his son didn´t want to either. His relationship with Buck had evolved into something much more complicated. Christopher wanted to be with him more, he wanted the same thing. They had movie nights, they made dinner together, fell asleep in the couch next to each other, Christopher laying on top of them. They even went shopping for groceries, like a family. It did feel like it, and that scared Eddie. It scared him because he was falling in love with his friend and it hurt to leave. To know Buck didn´t feel the same way, that he only saw him like a best friend and nothing more._

_Two months passed in a blink of an eye, and today was the last day they could spent in that place. Eddie decided he was going to be sincere with Buck and tell him his feelings. If he didn´t reciprocate them, it was fine. He would just go somewhere else with a broken heart and a kid who gave too much._

_He knocked on Buck´s door, who opened a couple of minutes later. The smile he gave him made his stomach hurt._

_“What is it, Eddie? You look sick”_

_“I´m leaving” he said, looking straight into Buck´s eyes._

_“What?”_

_“I´m being translated to another station. I just came to say goodbye” He was a coward._

_“Are you joking? I don´t like this kind of jokes, Eddie, you know that” his blue eyes where filled with tears, but any wanted to go out._

_“I´m not joking.” Silence. His life was full of that. Only the chirp of birds and the engine of the cars in the traffic could be heard. His head was spinning. It was now or never. “I have to go. And I couldn´t go without telling you that I love you. I love you too much Evan. You´re the first person I felt in love with after her.” And the he was out of his friend´s apartment, running until he reached his car and drive to his house._

_The next day they were in the airport and all the team was there. Everyone except Buck. It felt horrible, but he couldn´t blame him for that. Christopher was crying, and the tears were falling down his own face, but he just turned around and walked away. It would have been nice to call that place home._

_“Eddie!”_

_Both of the Diaz boys turned around. Buck was there, breathing hard, out of breath from running. He looked exhausted, but he was still as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on him._

_“Buck!” Christopher ran to him and hugged him._

_“Hey kiddo.”_

_Eddie didn´t know what to do. What did it mean anyway? Was he here to apologize? To say how he felt? To turn him down?_

_“Eddie.” Buck said again, coming closer, Chris in his arms. The picture would be kept forever into Eddie´s mind._

_“What”_

_“I love you too. I love you too much to let you go.” And he kissed him._

_The kiss was sweet, needy. It felt incredible. They heard whistles and congratulatory words, and the world seem to stop for them, or at least, for Eddie._

_“Please don´t go” Buck whispered._

_Then he received the phone call. A voice he hadn´t heard since the curse sounded through it._

_“You did it, Edmundo. Now go be happy. Go make a home”_

_Buck smiled. Christopher hugged him._

_“Let´s go home, buddy”_

_How good it felt to finally be able to say that. Home._

_The end._

Buck cleared his throat for the third time that night and looked at Eddie. He was surprised when he found tears streaming down his face like two crystal clear rivers.

“Eddie, are you crying?” he whispered, not wanting to break the intimacy.

“No.”

“You are, dad.”

“I said I´m not crying”

“But you are”

“Why do you two team up against me every time?” he said cleaning his face with the back of his hand.

“It´s funny”

“Well, did you like my tale?” Buck asked, waiting impatiently for approval. Christopher sat up and reached for him, grabbing his hand tightly.

“I loved it.” He said, smiling as wide as he could, making he feel all giddy inside.” It was better than Mr. Robot”

“I agree” Eddie answered, getting up. He then hugged his son, bringing Buck into the hug, who felt to the floor laughing.

It was intimate. Buck wanted to cry, because he had never felt so loved in his entire life, not even by his sister. And it was nice, to finally be able to breathe. To know that someone would have his back always.

“You are our home, Buck.” Eddie whispered, putting his cheek against his hair. “We are glad we had found you.”

He let the tears fall. Christopher was asleep on his chest and he laid him down, kissing his forehead and tucking him in again. Then, the both of them got out of the room, their fingers intertwined.

It certainly felt like home when they felt asleep on Eddie´s bed, after sharing lazy kisses that where full of all the things they weren´t able to say.

Eddie wasn´t the only one who found home in LA. Buck did too. But it wasn´t a place. It was a family of two people with the biggest hearts in the whole planet.


End file.
